1. Field
Example embodiments relate generally to display devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display device generates a data signal having a voltage for each gray level based on a reference gamma voltage, and displays an image corresponding to the generated data signal. Because luminance of the display device may be different from target luminance due to variations that result from manufacturing processes, the display device may compensate the luminance of the display device to correspond to (or achieve) the target luminance. However, if only the luminance is compensated, white balance may be distorted due to the efficiency disparity among red, green, and blue pixels. Therefore, it may be desirable to compensate color coordinate in addition to the luminance.
In a conventional display device, the luminance compensating operation and the color coordinate compensating operation are separately performed, and thus a time for generating image compensation data for the display device may be relatively long.